


Snoop loves ya 2

by ranmaruwu



Category: Snoop Dogg (Musician), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Anal, Character Death, Choking, Doppo kannonzaka - Freeform, Funeral, M/M, No Lube, Smut, Snoop Dogg - Freeform, Vore, Wedding, blowjob, coffin, huge cock, they gon fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmaruwu/pseuds/ranmaruwu
Summary: Doppo and Snoop's magical night is finally here. After a beautiful wedding, and a long plane ride to Italy, they have a hotel room ready just for exactly what you expect.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the most magical day ever. Doppo and Snoop FINALLY got married… they were so happy together. The wedding venue was absolutely gorgeous. There were pink carnations in vases decorating each table, huge windows looking out onto the ocean, and not to mention all the guests. Jakurai and Hifumi were sitting at the table closet, because they were basically family, but every single table was full of joyful guests.

But now, they were on their Honeymoon, in a nice hotel in Capri, Italy. Doppo had never been anywhere so nice before, but Snoop had so many connections he was able to get the Hotel for free. Hell, he could’ve bought the entire hotel if he wanted. Doppo felt like the luckiest man alive… he was in a beautiful hotel, with the love of his life hovering over him. He didn’t know how this could go any better. 

Snoop Dogg kissed Doppo, passionately, and slipped his tongue into Doppo’s soft pink mouth. He could hear all of Doppo’s quiet moans, which only made his massive cock even harder. A little background info, the real reason why Snoop Dogg wears baggy pants, isn’t because he wants to look cool. It’s because his dick is 4 feet long. You heard me. 121 centimeters. Doppo and Snoop have never had sex before, and Doppo was rightfully nervous. 

Doppo quickly undressed himself, and then undressed Snoop. 

“S-snoop Dogg-senpai… I-I don’t know if I can do this…” Doppo whispered, his voice shaking. Snoop picked up Doppo, put him on his hands and knees and replied, “Don’t worry babes. I’ll take care of you.”

Without any warning, Snoop Dogg shoves his behemoth of a cock into Doppo’s tiny pink fuckhole. Doppo screamed in agony, but he knew deep down that this was for Snoop. He will do anything for his husband. He bit down on his lip, just now noticing he felt something at the back of his throat, and that’s when he started choking. He thought he was going to throw up, but nothing came up, except the head of Snoop’s length. Doppo tried screaming out to Snoop, but it was no use. He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die, choking on dick, except not in the hole you’d expect.

Snoop kept pushing in and out, not noticing Doppo trying to signal to him that he was fucking dying. After a few minutes, Snoop felt Doppo go limp. He was sad, of course, but at that point he was thinking with his head, and not the one on his shoulders. Snoop busted a nut, looked down, and realized that the sperm came out of Doppo’s mouth. 

“That’s so fucking hot babe. But I’ll miss you. Rest in penis.”


	2. Doppo's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Doppo died, that's not going to stop Snoop from giving his the best birthday of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

It was Doppo's birthday, but of course he was dead. The funeral had been a week before, and Snoop was real fucking depressed. He had decided that for DOppo's birthday, he was going to spend the whole day with his husband. But... being 6 feet under was too far away for Snoop's liking. He grabbed his gold plated shovel and got to work.

In minutes, Snoop was already opening the coffin. Along with having a mammoth cock he was actually pretty strong. He creaked open the casket with his huge, hairy, man hands. There lies Doppo, his skin already falling off and maggots in his hair. Snoop took a whiff of that sweet putrescine, his mouth watering. He couldn't bare to be away from his beloved husband... he wanted to become one.

Snoop Dogg fucking vored Doppo. That's all. I probably won't update this again. I don't know how to make it more cursed.


End file.
